A Bully, Some Stiches and Heroes, Oh Maya!
by dolphingirl375
Summary: What happens when Maya finds herself in a deserted hallway after hours with no one around but a bully? AU. ONESHOT.


**A Bully, Some Stitches and Heroes, Oh Maya!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this a few weeks ago (?) after seeing the teaser of Owen throwing Luke up against the lockers. It just popped in my head. Totally AU. Suspend disbelief. Poetic license, all that...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Maya was running late. She'd been so caught up perfecting a new song for _Whisperhug_ in a practice room that she'd completely lost track of time. She was supposed to meet Campbell at four and it was almost five o'clock. Her phone was dead so she couldn't even text him to let him know she was running late. She put away her cello and hurried to her locker hoping he was still waiting.

The halls of Degrassi were completely empty and if she was honest, a little spooky. _I've never seen this place so deserted,_ she thought. It gave her a creepy feeling. She hurried and gathered her books and was just putting on her coat when she felt a presence. Maya turned around and there was Luke Baker. He was standing _way_ too close. Maya gasped quietly and took a step back. She was right up against the lockers now.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, rookie's little pancake girlfriend. What are you doing here so late?"

"Um…practicing. I'm leaving now." Maya started to walk away, but Luke planted one hand against the lockers, blocking her. Maya turned to go the other way and his other hand came up. He was now just inches away, towering over her. Maya took a deep breath and tried not to show how nervous she was suddenly feeling. _He wouldn't do anything. I mean, we're in school. I can identify him. He'd get in trouble. _Maya tried to act more brave than she felt.

"I have to go, I'm meeting my friends. They're expecting me."

"Oh, you mean your little boyfriend, Cam? I just saw him at the Dot, he thinks you stood him up and he was pretty pissed. He left for the rink with Dallas and some of the other guys."

"Please, just leave me alone. I need to get home," she said. Maya hoped she didn't sound as scared as she felt. Her knees were beginning to shake a bit.

"It's just you and me, pancake," he whispered. Luke pressed himself against her and started playing with her hair. "I don't get what the rookie sees in you," he sneered.

"Stop it," Maya said, swatting his hand away.

* * *

Tori and Tristan had arrived early for rehearsal and were just around the corner when they heard Maya and Luke. "Run and find someone," Tristan hissed at Tori. "Katie and Jake may still be in the garden." Tori nodded and took off running.

Tristan pulled his phone out and dialed a number.

Owen was just pulling away from Degrassi, having dropped Tristan off less than a minute ago. He pulled out his phone and rolled his eyes at the Caller ID. "What did you forget, Tris? I _just_ dropped you off," he said, annoyed.

"Owen, get back here, _now_."

"What's wrong?" Owen noted the urgency in Tristan's voice. "Tristan?"

"It's one of your stupid teammates. He's harassing Maya and there's no one around to help."

Owen rolled his eyes. "Just ignore him."

"No! He's _touching_ her and won't let her alone."

Owen looked a little surprised. "Who is it?"

"Luke Baker. _Please_ hurry, Owen! We're by my locker!" Tristan put his phone away and took a few deep breaths trying to work up the courage to confront Luke himself.

* * *

Tori went running through the halls. There were no adults around at all. She burst out the side door and ran to the garden. "Katie?" she yelled looking around desperately.

Jake's head popped up from behind a planter. "Katie's not here," he called.

"_Please_, help," Tori panted.

Jake stood up, concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Ice Hound…harassing Maya…no adults...hurry…" she gasped.

Jake's face hardened into a look of contempt. "Katie's little sister?" She nodded. "_Where_?"

"Our lockers, east hall," she said.

Jake took off running, Tori pulled out her phone and sent a quick text then followed Jake.

* * *

"I mean, you're not much to look at, you're flat as a boy," he said while tracing the neckline of her shirt. "Maybe that's what Saunders likes. He's gay and you remind him of a boy."

Maya put her arms up and tried to push him off. "Get off of me. _Now_. I'll scream."

"No one to hear you, little girl." Luke traced a finger down her cheek and across her collarbone. "You must be good in bed. Why else would the little hotshot keep you around?" Luke suddenly grabbed her in a bear hug lifting her off the ground. He tried to kiss her.

"No! Get off! Let me go! Help!" Maya screamed. She squirmed, pummeled him with her fists and kicked her legs. She was damned glad she'd worn her heavy boots today. She caught him in the shin and he cursed as he dropped her to the floor but still kept a hold on her.

"You little _bitch_! You're gonna pay for that!" he yelled as he backhanded her hard across the face. Maya's glasses went flying.

Tristan gasped when he heard the slap and came around the corner. "Leave her alone!" he yelled.

"Well if it isn't the fag," Luke sneered. "Come to help your hag? Don't think so!" Tristan ran up to Luke and attempted to push him away from Maya. Luke turned and pushed Tristan as hard as he could. Tristan fell flat on his back, banging up against the lockers.

Maya was still leaning against the lockers, holding her cheek. "Tristan!" she yelled.

Luke grabbed Maya by her jacket and lifted her off the ground again. "Like I said, just you and me, pancake." He tried to force a kiss on her again just as Jake and Tori came tearing around the corner and Tristan staggered to his feet.

"Hey! Stop that! Get off of her! Leave her alone!" their voices cried out. Luke threw her across the hall into the lockers on the opposite side. She smashed into them with a loud echoing crash, let out a moan and slowly sank to the floor. Tori noted the sickening sound Maya's head made as it hit the lockers.

"Maya!" Tristan and Tori yelled as they ran to her.

The next thing he knew, Luke was on the floor, holding his jaw. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Jake screamed at him. Luke stood up and punched him in the face. Jake staggered back, holding his nose.

* * *

Owen had entered the far end of the hallway just in time to see Luke throw Maya against the lockers. He started running and reached them just after Luke hit Jake. Owen grabbed Luke by his jacket and slammed him up against the lockers. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he yelled. Luke was slightly taller, but Owen had a lot more muscle on him. He had Luke by the lapels and was forcing him to stand on his toes. "She's a freshman! A _girl_! What is wrong with you?!"

"We were just having a little fun…" Luke began.

Owen slammed him into the lockers again. "Maya didn't look like she was having fun."

"Oh, come on, man. We're bros. You're supposed to have my back."

"First of all, she's Cam's girl. That means _hands off_. Second, she's a friend of my brother's, and she's only a _freshman_." Owen slammed him into the lockers as he ticked off each statement. "Fourth, this is _not_ how Ice Hounds are supposed to behave. And again, she's a _girl_!"

"What is going on here?" Campbell asked confused. He'd just rounded the corner and saw Owen and Luke fighting.

"Maya! Are you alright?" Tori asked. Maya was sitting there, dazed. She hadn't said a word.

Campbell then saw Maya on the floor with Tori, Tristan and Jake hovering over her. "Maya! What happened?" He rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her. "Maya?" She was still looking around confused.

"Luke was harassing her then he slapped her and threw her across the hall into the lockers," Tristan reported.

Campbell's face changed immediately. Later, Tristan said he _swore_ he saw smoke come out of Campbell's ears. He ran at Luke. With his one good arm he tried to push Owen away so he could beat on Luke himself, but Owen blocked him. "I'll take care of this idiot, you take care of your girl," he told Campbell.

Campbell looked at Luke and said through clenched teeth, "You _will _pay for this you bastard." He returned to Maya's side. "Maya? Are you okay?"

She finally focused on him and said, "My head hurts."

"Anything else?"

Maya thought about it, assessing herself. "My back hurts a little. And my face where he slapped me."

For the first time they noticed the big red mark on her cheek that was slowly turning blue. "Oh, Maya," Tori whined. Tristan retreated down the hall and came back with her glasses. One lens was cracked and the frames were bent.

"Show me where your head hurts," Campbell said. Maya put her hand to the back of her head. She winced when she touched a spot. Campbell placed his hand over hers and gently probed her head. He could feel a major bump already rising and then he felt something sticky. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. "We need to get you to the hospital," he said. "One of you call for an ambulance."

"Oh, _please_! It's just a little blood," Luke said rolling his eyes. "Come on, pancake, suck it up."

Campbell was on his feet and at Luke's throat in an instant. "Don't _ever_ call her that again you douche bag! Owen, get him out of my sight or I _promise_ we're gonna need another ambulance because I'm going to use one of my skates to castrate him." He looked Luke in the eyes and said, "I just had them sharpened and haven't had a chance to use them yet."

"Come on, you dickhead! We're going to find Mr. Simpson," Owen said as he dragged Luke away.

"The ambulance is on its way," Tristan said.

"I…I don't need an ambulance. It's nothing," Maya protested.

"Maya, you're bleeding and your eyes aren't focusing very well. I think you may have a concussion," Campbell said. "Here, let's get you to the front entrance. Can you stand?"

"I...I think so." Campbell and Tristan helped her to her feet. She stood there a few seconds before she started swaying. "Whoa…"

"I've got her," Jake said. He picked her up and carried her toward the front entrance. Campbell fell into step beside them holding Maya's hand and Tristan followed behind with her glasses and backpack. Tori ran her hand over the locker. She could see the dent where Maya's head had hit. There was the faintest trace of blood there and a much bigger spot a few feet below that. She pulled out her phone and took some pictures before she ran down the hall after the boys.

Jake carefully set Maya down in one of the chairs in the lobby and Campbell sat down beside her. Tristan had followed his brother to the office and Tori sat on Maya's other side. "I should call her parents," Tori said.

"No, Tor, _please_ don't. I don't want them to worry."

"Maya, you can't hide this from them."

"I can call Katie instead."

Maya winced as she turned her head to look at Tori. "Do _not_ call Katie. She'll freak out and try to kill Luke with her bare hands. Wait until we see what the EMT's have to say before you call my parents. No point freaking them out if there's nothing wrong."

"Fine, I'll wait," Tori conceded.

"_I_ won't," Jake said as he pulled out his phone and walked outside.

Mr. Simpson came out to check on Maya. He knelt in front of her and looked her in the eye. "How you doing, Maya?"

"I'm fine, sir, really. No need for a fuss."

"Nonsense. You're going to the hospital to get checked out. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"I hope you called the police on that thug," Tristan said.

Mr. Simpson nodded. "They're on their way. They'll probably need statements from all of you," Mr. Simpson said. "One of you kids call me and let me know how she is. I have to go call Luke's father now." Mr. Simpson returned to his office.

The ambulance pulled up and Tori led them to Maya. They briefly examined her and said she needed to go to hospital. Campbell said he was riding with her. Tori called Maya's parents then she called Zig.

"C'mon, I'll give whoever wants one a ride to the hospital," Owen said.

Mr. Simpson came out just as a police cruiser pulled up. "We'll be at the hospital if they need statements," Owen said. He nodded and ushered the police to his office.

* * *

Maya was getting a CT scan when her father showed up. Campbell introduced himself and told him what had happened. Mr. Matlin was getting very upset when Tori, Tristan and Owen showed up. Not long after, a fuming Katie and Jake arrived. Katie and Jake took Owen outside to grill him about what happened to her little sister.

"Mr. Simpson had Luke arrested," Tristan was telling Mr. Matlin.

"I still don't understand. Why would he want to hurt Maya? She's such a sweet kid," Mr. Matlin said.

"It's the Ice Hounds. That's what they do. They pick and bully and think they own the school," Tori said disgustedly. Mr. Matlin glared at Campbell in his Ice Hounds jacket. Tori noticed and spoke up, "Oh, no, sir! Not Campbell! He's not like the others. He's been nothing but nice and he's Maya's boyfriend."

Mr. Matlin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Boyfriend? _Boyfriend_? This is the first I've heard of it! Maya is too young to have a boyfriend!" he exclaimed as he glared at Campbell.

"_Relax_, dad. I chaperoned their only date and he was a perfect gentleman. He isn't like the others," Katie said, walking in followed by Jake and Owen. She explained to her father what had happened from Owen's account. Mr. Matlin shook Owen and Jake's hands and thanked them for stopping Luke.

After a while the doctor came out and told them that Maya did indeed have a concussion and they were keeping her overnight. "She's asking to see Jake and Owen," the doctor said.

"I want to see my daughter first, " Mr. Matlin demanded.

"Me, too!" Katie said.

Jake and Owen gestured for them to go ahead. Mr. Matlin and Katie returned several minutes later, satisfied that Maya was going to be alright. "Okay, boys. Go on in."

* * *

Jake and Owen entered her room. _She looks even smaller and paler than usual_, Jake thought. She was staring out the window. "Maya?" he said softly.

She turned and looked at them. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hey. I just wanted to thank you both so much for…for…_helping_ me," she said. Both boys couldn't help but notice the bruise that was blooming on her cheek and the tears in her eyes.

"Look, Maya. I know I can be a real…jerk sometimes, but I want you to know that I don't hold with boys physically hurting girls," Owen said. Maya nodded. "I'm glad you're okay."

"If you two hadn't been there I don't know what…" she started. Maya took a shaky breath and swiped at the tears that spilled from her eyes.

"Hey," Jake said moving closer and patting her leg. "I'm happy we were there and stopped it. You need to put it out of your mind and focus on resting and getting out of here." Maya nodded and wiped her eyes again.

"Thanks, again," she said hoarsely. Both boys nodded. "Could you ask Tristan and Tori to come in, please?" she asked.

"Sure thing. Feel better, Maya," Jake said.

* * *

Katie was waiting for Jake when he and Owen came out of Maya's room. She'd told her dad that Jake would bring her home and Mr. Matlin left.

Katie led Jake to the parking lot without a word. Once they were inside the cab of his truck she threw herself into his arms.

"Shhh…it's okay," he whispered into her hair. "Maya's okay. She'll be home tomorrow."

Katie sniffed. "I know. God, I want to _kill_ Luke Baker!"

"You and me both."

"I'm so glad you were there."

"Me, too. I just wish I'd gotten there sooner to prevent her from getting hurt in the first place."

Katie became very quiet. Jake could feel her shaking slightly and knew she was crying. He continued rubbing her back. "I can't believe he did that to her," she finally said softly. "She looked so small in that hospital bed."

"Yeah, she did. And that bruise on her face…"

"Oh, God, I know. Maya's not like me, she's sweet. I just don't get it."

Jake hugged her tighter. "Don't worry, Maya's tough. And haters like Luke don't need a real reason. For a coward like him, the smaller and weaker the victim, the better."

"I guess…Hey," Katie pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Have I thanked you properly for being there to help her? You're a hero."

"Nah, I was just in the right place at the right time." Jake smirked and cocked an eyebrow at her. "What's your definition of _properly_?"

Katie smiled. "This." She pulled him to her and kissed him like she'd never kissed him before.

Several minutes later when they finally broke apart, the windows were all fogged up. Jake sighed happily. "You're very welcome." They both chuckled a bit. "And for the record, _I_ think you're sweet."

"Ditto," Katie smiled.

"I guess I should get you home."

"Yeah, don't need mom and dad worrying about me, too." Jake started the engine. They held hands all the way to Katie's house.

* * *

Tori and Tristan entered and the three friends had a little cry fest with lots of gentle hugs and hand holding. "Thank you guys so much for helping me," Maya smiled at her two friends. "Tristan, you were so brave standing up to Luke. You two are definitely on the list of my newest heroes."

"Aww, I'm just so glad we were there and Owen and Jake were nearby," Tristan said. "Maybe my brother isn't as bad as I thought. My God, Maya, to think what Luke could have done to you if…"

"Tristan! Shush!" Tori exclaimed, smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! Sorry, Maya. You know what I mean."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I don't want to think about it." Maya sighed. "Um, could you guys send Campbell in now, please?"

"Of course! Feel better, sweetie! We'll text tomorrow," Tori said.

"Love you, girl!" Tristan blew her a kiss.

* * *

Campbell entered the room quietly. When he saw Maya lying there with a bruised face, looking so small in the hospital bed he felt his blood boil again. _Luke, I'm going to get you for this even if it means breaking my other arm,_ he thought as he quickly crossed the room and took her hand. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "How are you doing?"

She gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, Cam, don't worry. A few stitches, some rest and I'll be good as new." Maya squeezed his hand and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"But, I do. I should have been there sooner so it never happened."

"It's not your fault, Cam. I lost track of time and was really late."

"Don't you go blaming yourself, Maya," he said emphatically. "It was that ass, Luke, not you. Being late is no excuse to bother and touch you."

Maya looked down and picked at the thin hospital sheet with her free hand. "I guess not."

Campbell made her look at him. "Tell me everything that happened."

Maya looked into his warm brown eyes and hesitated. "Why? It's over. I just want to forget it."

"No, Maya. Tell me what happened."

"Why? So you can take revenge on him? Campbell Saunders, I _hate_ fighting and you already have a broken arm. I don't want any more trouble."

Campbell looked like he was going to explode. "I want, no, _need_ to know, Maya. _Please_."

She sighed loudly. "Only if you _promise_ me you won't go looking for a fight with Luke. _Promise_, Cam. No fighting. No revenge. For _me_."

Campbell seemed to deflate a little. "Fine. I promise, no violence." He kissed her hand. She gave him one of her penetrating stares. "No trouble of any kind. _Promise_."

Maya stared at him for several seconds then finally nodded her head as she made her decision. "Okay." She told him everything Luke had said and done. Campbell felt his anger rising again especially because Maya was shaking and tears were streaming down her face as she talked about him touching her. Campbell wrapped his good arm around her and hugged her tightly for a few moments. Maya snuggled against him and said, "…and then you came. I don't remember much after that." Maya pulled away and looked at him quizzically. "By the way, how _did_ you get there so fast?" she asked.

Campbell took a few deep breaths to calm himself then he said, "When you didn't show up and I couldn't get in touch with you I figured you either lost track of time playing your cello or something was wrong so I came looking for you. I was a block away when I got a text from Tori telling me you were in trouble and to hurry and meet at your locker."

"My hero," she beamed.

Campbell gave her a small smile. "More like Jake and Owen are your heroes."

"They may have gotten there first and smacked Luke around, but you are what I remember. You're always my hero, Cam."

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "Is there anything you need? What can I do to help you feel better?" he asked.

Maya pursed her lips and seemed to be thinking about it. "Hmmm…well, you can go out with me, Tori, Zig and Tristan to _Little Miss Steaks _for karaoke again."

Campbell smiled. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Aaand…you can sing something just for me," she smiled.

"Wait, I don't…I mean I…I…"

Maya put on her best pouty face. "That's what will make me feel better. _Please_, Cam. For me."

Campbell still didn't look convinced. "Owww, my head hurts," Maya moaned.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it. But maybe just you and I go?" he said hopefully.

"We'll see." Maya gave him another big smile and pulled him closer until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder, their backs against the pillow. Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. Campbell put his arm around her. "I'm suddenly feeling a lot better," she said.

"Good. Because I don't care what the nurses say, I'm staying here all night with you to make sure you're okay."

"Cam, you don't need to do that. You should go home and get some rest yourself."

Campbell shook his head. "I couldn't sleep a wink knowing you're here."

Just then a nurse came in to tell Maya that the police were there for a statement. She gave Campbell a dirty look for sitting on the bed with Maya. "Send them in," Maya said.

The policeman walked in and introduced himself as Officer Phelps. "Miss, I need to get a statement from you about what happened at Degrassi Community School. Young man, would you please leave us?"

Campbell looked at Maya. She leaned into his side and said, "I want Campbell to stay. He already knows everything."

Officer Phelps shrugged and said, "Fine with me. Now, tell me what happened from the beginning."

Maya told her story then Campbell added what he saw when he arrived. Officer Phelps took notes and nodded when they'd finished. "Okay, I think I have everything I need," he said.

"So, what happens next?" Campbell asked.

"That depends on Miss Matlin, here. She can decide to press charges or not. Either way, your principal, a…" he flipped through his notepad to earlier notes, "…Mr. Simpson, has suspended him for at least a month and may file charges himself. He also may be expelled. Also, I know he was contacting the coach of the hockey team Mr. Baker plays for and I can't imagine he'll be allowed to remain on the team. I've discussed the situation with your father, Miss Matlin, and in a few days, when you're feeling better, we'll ask you to come to the station to discuss your options."

Maya nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you both for your cooperation. I hope you feel better soon. Good-bye, Miss Matlin, Mr. Saunders."

"Bye," they both said.

Campbell squeezed Maya's shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just want it all to be over."

Campbell looked down. "I just wish it had never happened."

"That makes two of us."

A nurse came in and told Campbell visiting hours were over and he had to leave. He refused and argued with her. The doctor arrived and both Maya and Campbell argued with him. Maya finally pulled out the 'I was attacked and I'm scared to be alone' card and the doctor caved giving Campbell permission to stay with her. He had a teenage daughter himself.

* * *

Nurses came in constantly all through the night checking her vitals and looking for signs of brain trauma so Maya wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. She and Campbell played cards, talked about everything and anything they could think of, watched some cheesy infomercials and ate some junk food that Campbell got from the vending machines.

Around eight a.m. while he was in the hall waiting for the doctor to check out Maya, Campbell logged onto FaceRange to see if anything had been posted about what happened. He was surprised there was nothing. Apparently the attack wasn't public knowledge yet. He thought for sure Katie would have posted something nasty warning people about Luke.

Campbell thought about Luke getting thrown off the Ice Hounds and possibly expelled from Degrassi and realized he'd be really happy if that happened. Luke was one of the worst bullies on and off the ice and the hate the _supposed_ Christian spewed was something that no one should have to deal with. If they were lucky, he and his family would move back to Florida and Campbell would never hear the name again. He still got so angry when he thought about Luke touching Maya and slapping her and throwing her into the lockers. He breathed deeply to calm down, he didn't want Maya to see him upset.

Campbell soon rejoined her and they resumed quiet card games until Mr. Matlin appeared to take her home.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
